


[Podfic] Interrogation

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE 2017 [12]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Of course Dirk has some extremely important questions that can only be asked in the middle of the goddamn night, obviously.





	[Podfic] Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuendeVerde4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641675) by [goingtoalaska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtoalaska/pseuds/goingtoalaska). 



Cover Art provided by Fumbles.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Interrogation: 12:53 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/DG%20-%20interrogation.mp33)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/dirk%20gently/DG%20-%20interrogation.mp3) | **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 12:53

  
---|---


End file.
